Akane Sakurada
}} is the central protagonist of the ''Joukamachi no Dandelion'' series. Akane is the fourth of the nine Sakurada children and the third oldest daughter. Appearance Akane is a young girl with straight, waist-length red hair tied into twintails with white ribbons. She has red eyes, a fair complexion that is prone to blushing easily, and a petite frame. Akane is usually seen with her school uniform. Personality Akane is the shy one in her family, and goes to great lengths to avoid the camera's placed around the city. She hates being the center of attention and being followed by cameras all day, and as such aims to be king to get rid of the cameras, (despite how ironically she would get more attention on herself if she succeeds). With that said, she also has a sense of justice and kindness, as it's reflected in her actions. She is very caring even though she is shy, she will help anyone with trouble. It also seems she lacks self-confidence, even though she is admired by many. Akane has also shown to be somewhat air-headed. However, she has a bright and cheerful personality when with others who she is comfortable with. Even though she is extremely shy, she is very polite. Plot Akane is the fourth child and the third oldest daughter. One of Akane’s treasured locations is school, where the royal family is treated just like any other student. In this regard, she is able to function without embarrassment, not knowing that she has a secret fan club that loves to see her squirm. As the class representative, it’s her job to motivate the class for student council functions, such as beautifying the town, even if it means being out in the public eye. As the election battle commences between the siblings, Akane has made a name for herself, despite her best efforts. Her sense of justice pushes her to capture thieves and save cats from trees, which makes for hot headlines in the town news. More popular than she thinks, Akane doesn’t realize that there’s also a poll running on the internet that’s filled with pictures and gossip about herself and her siblings. It’s only worse when embarrassing incident after embarrassing incident occurs for our shy character. This debilitating personality trait makes it difficult to go out in public, let alone run for the throne. At first, Akane held no interest in becoming the next king, thinking that her eldest sibling, Aoi, is the perfect candidate for the job. Akane starts to take the campaign seriously when Aoi mentions that by becoming king, she will be able to change the constant surveillance system. Although becoming the next king would put her in the spotlight more often than not, she believes in her cause and starts to campaign through public speaking. Her struggle is not without support as Aoi and Kanade pull their resources together in order to fool Akane into thinking that she is disguised from the public. As she becomes the town hero under the alias , her view of the public is not as terrifying as she once believed. Akane’s air-head type personality leaves her baffled after a little girl she saved knew that she was Scarlet Bloom without her disguise. With this, her rise to the top inches up another notch. Although she is a long way from overcoming her fears, Akane is diligently working to gain favor with the public. Through her distinguished hard work and fair sense of justice, she continues to slowly rise in popularity with the people of the kingdom. Akane is willing to sacrifice her comfort and face the humiliation she feels in the spotlight to live in peace. After the king was chosen and the election was over, Akane becomes less shy and gets slightly better at talking in public. Background In the past, Akane was not always so shy. Her extreme shyness is a result of burglary at her friend house that ended badly. When they was very young, Akane and her friend Karen, came across 2 burglars in Karen's house. Akane was able to retain them by using her ability, until one of the thieves tried to attack them with a fork. Akane's fear of the threat caused her power to go out of control, wounding the burglars and destroying a large part of the house. After that incident, Akane was receiving cold glares and comments from citizens around her, causing her to hate attention from then on. Also, she was also a part of a flashback of Kanade, where she accidentally injured her and Shuu. Luckily, Akane didn't get seriously injured. Ability Her ability is , which allows her to manipulate the gravity of herself and anyone she touches, as well as allowing her to increase her speed and strength. Trivia * She's completely unaware that she has a fan club at school. * Her alter-ego, Scarlet Bloom, was based on a fictional television superhero named Rose Typhoon, who Akane greatly looked up to when she was younger. * She is the class representative. * means 'deep red', explaining her hair and eye color. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Sakurada Family Category:Sakurada Children Category:Female